


Vanity

by providentialeyes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Re Upload, dubious lube, i mean it's oil but whatever, thigh fucking, two vain mofos gettin together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: “You thought about this often, Mister Escuella?” Dutch asks.Javier peers up at Dutch through his lashes then pulls off.“Thought about asking you,” Javier says.“Asking me what, exactly?”“To fuck me,” Javier says casually.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> yes, dutch is mispronouncing 'Escuella' the entire gd time

It was a funny thing.

At first. 

Javier had met Dutch and when they compromised on the chickens, and Dutch had invited the younger man to join the gang… 

Javier felt indebted. 

Which was fine. 

Familiar, almost. 

He did everything Dutch asked, and more. 

When he caught the gang leader... 

The veritable messiah of their little group,

 _Looking_. 

Just a touch too long. 

A touch too heated to be anything innocent. 

Javier thought of it as an opportunity, more than anything else. 

So, as the sky grows dark, and then bright with starlight, he makes his move. 

Slips into Dutch’s tent. 

Finds the older man sitting on his cot, cross-legged, reading. 

Dutch turns to him, slowly lifts a brow. 

“S’there somethin’ the matter, Son?”

“Nothing is… wrong, per se,” Javier says as he edges closer. 

Dutch shuts his book. 

“Do you need somethin’?” Dutch asks. 

“I want something,” Javier tests, “I think you want it the same.”

Dutch’s brow furrows for a second before his eyes clear of confusion and he tilts his head. 

Leans back on one hand. 

Unfolds his legs. 

“That so?” Dutch murmurs. 

“Yes, it is so,” Javier enunciates. 

Dutch huffs a laugh and sets his book to the side, onto the barrel he uses as a nightstand. 

“Well,” The older man starts, teasingly, “What exactly is your plan?”

Javier doesn’t answer. 

Meets Dutch’s eyes. 

Holds the older man’s gaze then steps close and sinks to his knees between the black-fabric clad legs. 

Places his nimble hands on Dutch’s thighs. 

The older man quirks a brow, again, but this time it’s almost taunting. 

Egging Javier on. 

A challenge. 

Javier takes it in that most of the man’s accessories have already been discarded for the night, so he focuses on the fastening of the pants. 

Dutch watches. 

Javier gets the older man’s cock in his hand and leans in, skipping the pretense. 

Wraps his lips around the head and sucks for a moment, then pulls off to lick over the length. 

Coats it in spit until it’s shining and Dutch’s breathing is a half-a-second faster. 

Javier takes the head back into his mouth and keeps Dutch’s cock steady with his thumb and forefinger around the base while he starts to move. 

Dutch’s ring-adorned fingers settle in Javier’s hair. 

Untangle the cord that secures his ponytail. 

Javier has a moment of annoyance then Dutch shifts the hand and grips. 

A pressure. 

Gentle enough he could ignore it. 

Yet, he entertains the older man. 

Bobs his head in time with the guiding force. 

“You thought about this often, Mister Escuella?” Dutch asks. 

Javier peers up at Dutch through his lashes then pulls off. 

“Thought about asking you,” Javier says. 

“Asking me what, exactly?”

“To fuck me,” Javier says casually. 

Dutch huffs a little laugh and rubs a strand of hair between the pads of two fingers. 

“Maybe another night,” Dutch says, sounds a little far away. 

Looks around the room. 

It’s plain on the older man’s face. 

Plain for Javier to see, at least, when their leader gets an idea. 

A plan. 

“Stand up,” Dutch says. 

Javier rises. 

Dutch slips past him and grabs the oil he uses for his facial hair. 

Grabs his shaving mirror and sets it on the table across the tent from his cot. 

Returns to the cot. 

Forward to adjust the mirror. 

And again. 

And again until he’s satisfied. 

“Pants, Escuella, take ‘em off.”

Javier watches the whole thing curiously. 

Slowly removes his slacks. 

Folds them and puts them on the chair. 

When Dutch gestures to, he removes his drawers as well. 

Stacks them with the pants. 

Dutch hums approvingly. 

Moves around Javier to look at him from different angles. 

Javier is prepared to admit that he preens. 

Poses. 

He knows how he looks. 

He wants Dutch to _know_. 

Dutch moves the bed, stroking his cock. 

Javier feels the heat cradled within him growing. 

He gets it, suddenly. 

The mirror. 

Though he isn’t sure whose benefit it’s for. 

He wants it to be his own.

Dutch crooks a finger at him. 

He goes. 

He _goes_. 

Dutch grabs him by the hips and positions him on his side of the cot. 

“Lean over,” Dutch murmurs. 

Picks the oil up from where he’d left the vial on the cot while preparing things. 

Javier bends over, braces his hands on the cot. 

Dutch coaxes the younger man’s legs apart and cups his balls from behind. 

Javier breathes in quickly, though quietly. 

He feels the cold oil dripped onto his inner thighs. 

Can’t stop himself from squirming against the feeling. 

Dutch hushes him and uses one hand to spread the oil. 

Javier feels the rustling of cloth and then warmth between his thighs. 

Dutch’s cock. 

Adjusting. 

Dutch coaxes him into kneeling on the edge of the cot. 

Raising him up a couple inches. 

“Move your knees apart, just a bit,” Dutch says as his hand moves to Javier’s stomach, “Feet together.”

Javier nods and follows the instructions. 

They fit well together. 

Dutch has an eye for estimations, he _must_.

Because when he guides Javier into sitting up, leaning back against the older man. 

Dutch’s dick is perfectly below his, between the fleshiest parts of Javier’s inner thighs. 

Dutch’s hand on the younger man’s stomach steadies Javier as he thrusts. 

Shallowly at first. 

Testing. 

“Can you see?” Dutch asks. 

Javier looks at the mirror. 

He sees. 

He sees himself, naked from the waist down. 

Thighs glistening in the lantern-light.

Cock erect and proud. 

He feels proud. 

He looks _good_. 

Javier places a hand on Dutch’s forearm and squeezes. 

His other hand goes to himself. 

Dutch moves. 

Careful, slow, and controlled. 

Javier matches the pace with the flicks of his wrist. 

Collecting his beading pre-come as it leaks. 

Using it to slick the way. 

Takes his hand away from his own length for a moment to tease Dutch’s with each time the older man presses into the clutch of his thighs. 

Gathers some of the oil from there and adds it to the shine on his length. 

Dutch moves to grab his hips, firm. 

Javier watches in the mirror. 

Sees the look on his own face. 

The pleasure. 

The _satisfaction_.

He strokes himself faster. 

“Knew you’d like that,” Dutch chuckles lowly, “You audacious thing.”

Javier makes a noise of agreement. 

Dutch starts to wrench the younger man back with each thrust. 

Hips meeting hips. 

The older man’s breathing gets heavier and Javier feels light presses of lips on his spine. 

He can’t take his eyes off his own face. 

He’s never had the opportunity to see himself, reaching that peak. 

Chasing it.

Dutch bites at Javier’s shoulder. 

Comes, his cock buried between Javier’s legs. 

Javier squirms at the feeling of the older man’s spend dribbling down his thighs. 

One of Dutch’s hands leaves Javier’s hips, reaches and runs a few fingers through the mess before bullying Javier’s hand out of the way. 

Taking hold. 

“Watch,” Dutch murmurs as his other hand comes to tilt Javier’s head to the side. 

Dutch presses his lips to Javier’s neck and watches their reflection with the younger man.

“Ah,” Javier gasps, stares into his own dark eyes as Dutch pulls at his cock, and then Dutch’s. 

“Good,” Dutch murmurs, approving, _proud_ , and Javier can’t tell which one of them the older man is proud of. 

Javier’s hands reach back and claw at Dutch. 

At the older man’s bare thighs. 

Then twisting in the man’s vest. 

He comes, trembling and blinking but not shutting his eyes. 

_Vanity_ , he thinks, is a funny thing. 

As he watches himself. 

Watches his own release spilling over the older man’s fist. 

Watches his own jaw go slack. 

Watches the _burning_ in his own gaze. 

Watches as he swears when a second wave barrels into him.  
  
Watches his own cock jerking fruitlessly. 

Watches when he collapses against Dutch and the older man murmurs senseless praise against his throat. 


End file.
